Idea of Stranger Appearance
by ShelteredSacrifice
Summary: When Pepper is kidnapped by a mercenary, will Tony give his all in order to save her? (To later on become a crossover, and title is subject to change) Movieverse, set after IM2.
1. The Beginning

The room was freezing cold, raising goosebumps on her pale skin. Her eyes darted around wildly in the darkness as she struggled against her restraints, panicked, to no avail.

Pepper had lost her sense of time. Not only was her hair out of her perfect bun that she was previously wearing, but her limbs were beginning to get numb due to how long they'd been tied up. It could have been hours, days, weeks, she didn't know anymore. She took a deep breath as she tried to keep herself calm, knowing that Tony would have figured things out sooner or later, and would try to locate her whereabouts. Though even if she tried to keep a placid demeanor, she was outright scared, and confused. What did the captor want with her?

Soon enough to her surprise, Pepper felt the pain of a fresh cut upon her forearm, which stung as she felt her own warm, crimson blood running down the rest of the way until it slowly dripped onto the concrete.

"Boo!"

She screamed before hearing dark laughter envelope the room. "You should've seen your face! I'm surprised you didn't see me earlier! You should totally adjust your eyes to the darkness, you know. I did~! Otherwise I'd miss /that/ priceless expression! I heard that that was the reason pirates wore eye-patches - to adjust their eyes to darkness and whatnot. But pirates sucks ass - ninjas, on the other hand... Though I've never seen a ninja with an eye-patch. Wouldn't that be weird?!"

Pepper stared at where the voice was coming from in bewilderment, wide-eyes and breathing heavily. The man jumped to his feet. "As you can see, I like talking. A lot. It's not that I enjoy hearing myself, I fucking annoy myself. My voice is pretty cool sounding though, isn't it?! Don't answer that, I already know it is. To be honest, I wouldn't be able to stop talking even if my life depended on it - which it did once! In a scene that involved some guy and a teddy bear..." He shuddered.

"Who the hell are you?!" She questioned in a mix of anger, terror, and annoyance.

"Well, that depends on the writer! I may or may not be who I am or am not, but it's all confusing and boring. I'm a mercenary! Look at me, talking you to death," he replied, taking slow steps toward her. He placed a gun to her head and continued in a deeper, more serious voice, "What a shame. Because I'd /really/ rather kill you with this!"

* * *

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic for Iron Man, yet I'll be co-writing this with my best friend Bobbi. I apologize if this first chapter is a bit short, but I found it to end nicely with a gun against Pepper's head. -cricket noises- Anyways, Bobbi wrote most of the first chapter, with me editing and writing a few things for Pepper, and we both hope you enjoy! **

**If there's anything that you find that we should remember for next time about Pepper, or other characters to come, feel free to let us know!**

**Also, can you guess who Pepper's captor is? **


	2. The Memory

"Jarvis, trace Pepper's phone again," Tony had been pacing for the past half hour, trying to put the pieces together. The only lead he had was the airport she was departing from to come back to their place in Malibu.

The AI sighed before giving him the same answer as before. "Sir, I'm afraid that her phone isn't traceable. But the last known location is-"

"At the airport. Come on Jar, there has to be something more that you can give me. It isn't like Pepper to just not tell me if her flight was canceled, or if something else came up while she's back in New York. Are you sure you checked all of the surveillance cameras?" Knowing the answer already, he ran his hand through his oily hair.

"Well, there are a few there that I haven't been able to access, yet if I were given time, I could try to hack the system and get as much of the footage as I can sir," the voice came out in a soft, slightly robotic tone.

His eyes lit up for a moment as he could swore he heard words of hope come from the AI. "Get them as fast you can Jarvis," he swung his hand back and forth in the air, signaling that the conversation had ended. As he finally stopped pacing, he sat down on the couch in the living room, thinking everything over. "Damn it..." he cussed under his warm breath. "I should have ignored what she said and came with her anyways," regret washed over him as he thought about the last time they talked, which was almost two days ago.

* * *

_The phone had been ringing at exactly 3:00pm, and Tony grunted as he shut off his music and ceased his work in the workshop as he looked down at his phone, only to soon find himself smiling away by what the caller ID said. As he answered the phone, he easily smirked, surprised at how soon he'd be hearing from her. "Well, Ms. Potts. Couldn't wait till you got home to hear my voice?"_

_She hid her chuckle as she listened to how smooth his voice sounded. "Just thought I'd check in with you Mr. Stark, after all, I'm sure you've been completely lost without me these past couple days," she replied, knowing he'd be rolling his eyes right about now._

_And he did just that as he held his left hand to his heart. "Ouch, I'm not that much of an idiot. I can walk on my own two feet every now and then."_

_They both shared a good hardy laugh before Tony decided to continue on with their conversation normally. "So, how has everything been back in New York? Meeting go well?"_

_"Yeah, it went great! They want to have another meeting next month, and it's been nice. Not as hot here, but I do miss being back there. Oh, which reminds me! I should be leaving anytime now, and I'll be home by nighttime," she smiled softly as she spoke._

_"Sounds like you really do miss me," he said in a smart-alic way. "Though, I do miss you as well. Things aren't the same without you here, and it's weird not having you next to me in bed. Next time, I want to come with you."_

_She laughed shyly as she heard his small comment. "Is that the only thing you can talk about is how you miss sleeping with me? I thought that wouldn't be a problem for the great 'Tony Stark', and I'll think about it."_

_"To be honest Potts, I can sleep just fine by myself, I just prefer falling asleep, and waking up to your beautiful face all the time. Hey, once you get in a routine, it's kinda hard to break it," Tony held one hand up in defense as he talked to her._

_A small shade of pink grew across her cheeks. "Sometimes you can't always get what you want, but I suppose that you've done well without me by your side. I'll award you with some Chinese later tonight."_

_"I have done well, thank you for noticing, and it sounds like a plan. Can already imagine how well my award tastes."_

* * *

Yet as he easily thought about it, he was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he heard his AI speak once again. "Sir, Nick Fury is on the line, he said it's important and believes it's in your best interest to answer."

* * *

**Hey guys, we're back with the second chapter, which was completely written by me. Next chapter will be up next Friday, unless we decide to post earlier than that. Though this chapter was originally planned for earlier in the week, yet no matter how many times Bobbi told me it was good, I just couldn't like it. I re-wrote this multiple times, including before I even posted it! I guess I'll never be happy with this chapter, but at least you guys get some type of Pepperony. xD And sorry if it's short once again, I was going to write Fury's part in this, but I just love endings like that!**

**And thank you guys for all the reviews, it means a whole lot to us! **

**Now, there was only one person that guessed right, so we'd like to congratulate socalmaggot for guessing Deadpool! Though for everyone else that guessed Justin Hammer, I'm really tempted to write another fic with him in it. Though we'll update this story as a crossover when we upload chapter 3, so if you no longer see this under the Iron Man section by next Friday, make sure to check out the crossover section and add Deadpool to your search.**

**Hope to see you all next time! Oh, and don't forget to follow theawkwardsheep. I just found out last night that Bobbi had a fanfiction account, so if you'd like to see fics that she's wrote besides this one that we're working on together, check out her account~**


	3. The New Guy

**Hey guys, we're back again, but this time a few days early! So yeah, kinda just kidding about what happened before, but changed it up a bit instead so it was actually more fun and entertaining. Deadpool is now with Tony, instead of Pepper, and the captor is just a captor. ;D But yeah, I also think that Rhodey should make a guest appearence, but Bobbi disagrees. What do you guys think? -Ash**

**Greetings peasants. It is I, the co-writer of this story. I write everything for Deadpool AND the captor. Ashton writes everything for Stark and Pepper. I literally get 1/3 of the work. I had NO part in writing the last magnificent chapter, BUT I DID WRITE THE FIRST ONE~ Obviously this fanfic was poorly planned out, with me only handling Deadpool and the captor and whatnot, but it turned out rather well- xD I WANT there to be tons of guest appearances of various heroes and villains, but I highly doubt there will be due to Ashton being opposed to it for some odd reason ;~; Ah well. Fare thee well, thy mewling quims. -Bobbi Alyss**

* * *

The lights were out. Once again, Pepper found herself submerged in complete darkness. But this time, she was lying on something cold. Something freezing cold. Her captor grinned, leaning against the examination table she lay upon. "You're up! Finally! I can begin to have a bit of fun now~" His voice grated into her ears like nails on a chalkboard. Pepper thrashed wildly only to have a hand slam down against her throat. "Nuh-uh, stop that. Or I may have to punish you even more~"

She gasped for breath as she felt the rough hand against her neck. She tried breathing, but it was nearly impossible. As she closed her eyes, she stopped moving, and slowly nodded her head as she tried to moan a cry of help.

"Good girl." He stroked her cheek tenderly, his hand still gripping her throat, a bit looser. "Obey me. Otherwise I might just snap your pretty little neck," he spoke softly, admiringly. The captor crashed his lips against hers violently, biting down on her lip /hard./

Another nod was given, yet before she had a chance to breathe again, her eyes shot open as she felt the captor's lips against her own, which followed with a sudden pain to her bottom lip. Pepper tried yelling something, but it was all mumbles. She had to be stronger, but at the moment, she felt so helpless. She was being violated, but prayed that all this "fun time" that he previously mentioned, wouldn't go as far as having sex with him.

He smirked against her lips, pulling her hair roughly. "For the time being, you are /mine./ Where's your little hero now? I doubt he even cares that you're gone. I bet he doesn't even know that you're missing~" He taunted viciously, then released her. "You're pathetic. Stark knows you're pathetic. And that's why he won't search for you. He doesn't need you, /Virginia./"

She sharply inhaled at his words, shaking her head quickly. "N-no, you're wrong! You know nothing about him, do you? He's not that callous.. He even knew I was supposed to be home that night," she tried smirking, wanting to pull through this with every bit of strength she had, but knowing her luck, he'd use her actions against her.

He smirked. "You think so? Well trust me baby, he doesn't care about you. He's been using you. How conceited of you to think that he cares for anyone but himself!" He ran his hand idly over her exposed abdomen, digging his nails into her bare flesh. "Get over yourself. You can hang onto that sad little hope you have, but I'll break you soon enough. You'll see the truth soon~" Blood began to surface her skin as he grinned wildly at her through the darkness.

She gritted her teeth when she felt that familiar warm liquid come up through her pale skin. "He... He's changed! You wouldn't know that unless you were with him. Tony's a different man.." She slammed her eyelids shut, trying to focus on anything else, trying to find a way to forget about the pain the man was causing her.

The captor laughed. "You're beyond pitiful. Look at you. Being in pain and yet still defending a man who doesn't even care about you. Who doesn't even love you. My heart goes out to you, really," he leaned close to her ear and smirked. "But there will be no mercy here, my dear~"

* * *

"Tell him I'm not interested."

"But sir-"

"Jarvis, do whatever you can to end the call. I don't need anymore distractions as it is."

"Very well, sir."Tony got up and paced around nervously, stricken with vexation. He prayed for Pepper to be alright, yet couldn't shake the sickening feeling that she was in trouble. Images of the redhead, frightened and alone, gagged and bound, flashed through his mind. He shook the thoughts away with a nervous shudder, deeming them irrational. But they plagued his mind like a disease, consuming every ounce of his attention.

"I need a drink," he muttered, already striding over to the bar.

"Someone is at the door, sir," the voice of Jarvis resounded through the room. With an irritated sigh, Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Send them away."

"I've tried already, sir. He threatened me in detail and is currently refusing to leave."

Beyond annoyed, Tony strode over to the door and swung it open violently. "Tony! Ma man!" The red-and-black clad male slipped into the house uninvited.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"The question is, what the hell have I /not/ been doing here! This place is coolio!"

"Wade, I'm rather /busy/, so just tell me why you ca-"

"/Maybe/ if you had answered that /phone call/ you would already know, dumb ass. Honestly. What idiot doesn't answer something like that? Are you suddenly too cool for S.H.I. ? Have you gone all rogue hipster on us?! I'm hurt! First you don't even hug me when you see me and now this?! You are ripping this family apart, Tony!" Deadpool replied dramatically, collapsing onto the sofa. "But, if you get me a drink and a taco, I'll totes tell ya everything."

"Since when did you work for S.H.I.E.L.D?" He asked, soon muttering obscenities, Tony reluctantly obliged, pouring his guest and himself a glass of scotch. He handed it over and stood in front of him expectantly, looking down at him in disdain.

"Since I was told that I'd paid for it. Now stop asking questions. Ah, let's see. S.H.I.E.L.D is aware that your girlfriend-chick is missing. They also know that if you don't find her, you'll go all steampunk Hulk and kick everybody's asses. /So/, they hired /moi/ to search for her! Isn't that epic? You get to work with me, the great-"

"I am capable of finding her on my own."

"You work alone, eh? What are you, Batman? And trust me, I don't wanna work with a spoiled prick. You don't wanna work with someone cooler than you. I get it. But they're /paying/ me for this! A fucking lot! I could open my own damn chimichanga store with that kind of cash! So I can't back out, dude. Plus, they said no takesies-backsies."

He glared at him for a moment before taking a quick swig of the scotch. "I'll pay you double if you get out of my house right now."

"Hm, tempting, but no can do. I don't think you understand the rules of no takesies-backsies. I'm sure you'll grow to love me - they always do~" Deadpool stood, stretching. "So just stop being a dick and let me help you out here, 'mkay?" And with that, he exited the building in an overly-fabulous manner, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
